Serenity Potter
by scanrp
Summary: Serenity is Harry's twin. Lord Voldemort kills James, when Harry and Bunny are 1.5 years old. Before he could kill Lily, Bunny saves them all with her lunar power. Lily goes to Dumbledore. Alongside McGonagall she teaches transfiguration in Hogwarts. Harry and Bunny grow up in Hogwarts. When they become 11 and start with classes, Lord Voldemort gains back some of his power.
1. Prolog

Hello everyone, I will write this story simultaneously with my other story "Sailor Cosmos in Konoha". I hope that I can update on a bi-weekly base. I'm not a native speaker, please don't comment on any grammar or spell mistakes.

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Summary:

Serenity is Harrys twin sister and is called Bunny. Lord Voldemort kills James, when Harry and Bunny are 1.5 years old. But before he could kill Lily, Bunny saves them all with her lunar power. In despair, Lily goes to Dumbledore. Alongside McGonagall she teaches transfiguration in Hogwarts. Harry and Bunny grow up in Hogwarts. When they become 11 and start with classes, Lord Voldemort gains back some of his power.

Background:

Sailor Moon was killed in the explosion, when she fought Pharaoh 90. Her senshi couldn't protect her. After that they protected the earth, but without Serenity Crystal Tokyo couldn't arise. Sailor Galaxy was strong enough and withstood Chaos.

The inner senshi have failed to save Serenity twice, because of that they are no longer the guardians of her and aren't reborn with her. The outer senshi are reborn with Serenity to protect her. No Mamoru.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

* * *

Bunny POV

I woke up because of shouts from downstairs. That wasn't normal. I have never heard my parents shout. I was afraid and cuddled my sleeping twin. We always slept in one bed.

"Lily, go and protect Harry and Bunny!" shouted my daddy.

Someone ran upstairs and burst in our room. I started to cry. It was mummy. She closed the door and locked it. She came to our bed.

"Shh, my little angel. I'm here, nothing will happen."

"Mummy, 'fraid."

"Everything is ok. I will protect you."

She caressed my cheek.

"You won't get them." shouted my daddy.

"Who will stop me? You are nothing compared to me. You don't have your wand. How will you stop me?" said a dark voice.

"Oh, no" whispered mummy. Tears ran down her cheeks. I cried louder and clung to my brother. Harry woke up and looked at me.

"Avada Kedavra"

Mummy caressed our cheeks. Then she turned to the door. Suddenly, the door was blasted and a man walked in.

"If you step aside, I won't kill you." said the man.

"Never!", shouted mummy.

"Your decision... Avada Ke"

"No, mummy" interrupted I.

A silver light burst from me and engulfed all of us. The man started to scream. It sounded inhuman.

I woke up with a cry. I was shaking like a leaf. Harry climbed in my bed and cuddled me.

"Shh, Bunny. Everything is ok. It was only a nightmare."

"I dreamt of the Night as every year on the anniversary… I dreamt about the night, five years ago, as Voldemort came and killed daddy." wept I.

Tears were falling down and wet my blanket. Mummy opened the door and came to my bed.

"Shh, my little Bunny."

She laid down and hugged us. After a while I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning. Harry and mummy were still sleeping. They had stayed in my bed after my nightmare last night. I wished that I could forget that night. Harry could only remember the silver light that burst from me.

As the light had vanished the man had vanished as well. Mummy had packed the essential things. Then we used the floo network to travel to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had welcomed us to stay and since that fateful night we had been living in Hogwarts. Mummy taught transfiguration alongside McGonagall. My godfather Remus Lupin and Harrys godfather Sirius Black had been teaching in Hogwarts for four years. First, they had tried to hunt down the traitor Peter Pettigrew. But they couldn't find him. Remy and Siri had been teaching DADA (Defences Against the Dark Arts) for four years. Harry and I couldn't remember much from our father James. But mummy and our godfathers told us story about him regularly. He was a well-known and loved wizard.

* * *

General POV

Dumbledore had investigated all memories of the fateful night and had checked the Potter house. He had reported to the ministry that Lord Voldemort had triggered a ward that he has installed in the house. Dumbledore had suspected that Voldemort hadn't been killed but had been enfeebled from the ward. Unfortunately, he hadn't got any proofs about his theory.

Since the fateful night no one had ever seen Lord Voldemort again. After a few months the wizards had started to believe that Lord Voldemort had been killed. Voldemorts downfall had been celebrated in the wizard world all over the world. Albus Dumbledore and James Potter had been declared as heroes and had got the 1st Merlin Order. Wizards had started to relax and to build up the destroyed buildings and relationships.

* * *

Now it is up to all of you to decide some aspects of the story:

Relationships:

I'm open for Bunny, but not for Ron.

Bunny / Fred or George

Bunny / Draco

Bunny / ?

At the moment, I plan that Harry will end up with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. Any comments?

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	2. Childhood - Chapter 1

Harry &amp; Bunny are 7

Enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

* * *

Harry and Bunny were playing on the Quidditch field. They were twins, but they couldn't be more different. Harry was tall for his seven years and had dark unruly hair. He had green eyes. His appearance was a good mixture of his parents. Bunny was small with a slim figure. She had silver-blond long hair and blue eyes. Usually, she wore her hair in an odd hairstyle with two buns on the top of her head with pigtails. Harry was calm and tried to stay in the background. He hated attention. In contrast, Bunny was lively and attracted unintentionally attention.

Today was the 1st September. The new school year will have started tomorrow and the students will have arrived that evening. They took advantage that the students hadn't arrived, yet. Harry was flying his broom and was waiting for Bunny.

"Come on Bunny. You know how to fly. Why do you need so long?"

"Just a few seconds. I'm coming."

Bunny ascended her broom and pushed off the ground. Harry was flying around her to tease her. He was flying skillfully his broom. Everyone told him that he had inherited his skills from James. Bunny could fly well, but not as skillfully as her brother.

"Harry, stop it. You'd promised to show me some tricks. But you only tease me." pouted Bunny.

"Drag."

Harry showed Bunny some tricks and Bunny tried to copy them. They didn't realize that someone watched them. After half an hour, they took a break and flew to the ground. A stranger clapped his hand. The man was tall and blond.

"You can fly very good for your age." said the stranger.

"Thank you. Who are you? I haven't seen you before." asked Harry.

"I'm Haruka Tenou. I'm the new physical and fly trainer."

"Mummy, told us about the new teachers. My name is Serenity, but everyone calls me Bunny. This is my twin Harry."

"Wow, you're playing for the Chudley Cannons." said Harry.

"Not anymore. I finished my career last season. I wanted some changes in my life. But I could show you some new maneuver and tricks, if you're interested."

"Yeah, cool." shouted both kids simultaneously.

"Haruka, what are you doing here. I searched the last half hour for you." called a green haired woman.

"Michiru, I came to watch this kids flying. They have potential."

"Typical. I should have known better and started with the Quidditch field. Hello kids, I'm Michiru Kaiou. I'm the new divination and music teacher."

"Hi Michiru, I'm Serenity. Please call me Bunny and this is my twin Harry."

"You're Lilys children. You should come with us. The students will arrive soon."

* * *

Harry and Bunny were sitting on the teacher table in the Great Hall. It was the first time for them to attend the sorting.

"Are you excited?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, Siri. I want to hear the song of the hat. You have told us much of it." said Bunny.

"How long will the sorting take?" asked Harry.

"Don't know. But there are more than 100 first years that have to be sorted." answered Sirius.

The door opened and McGonagall came in with the first years. In front of the teacher table was a chair. McGonagall put an old and ragged hat on the chair. The hat started to sing. It sang about the four houses and their differences. After the song everyone clapped and the hat bowed. Then the sorting started. In some cases the hat shouted the name of the house before it touched the head of the student. For a few students the hat needed several minutes. Bunny and Harry had been excited at the beginning but got bored. Lily recognized it and gave them parchment and colors for painting. After the sorting, Dumbledore opened the feast. On the tables a diversity of food appeared.

"Wow, so many different meals. I'd like to try everything." drooled Bunny.

"Glutton." teased Harry and Bunny pouted.

They started to eat. Bunny inhaled her first dish. She looked to the different meals to decide which she wanted to eat next. The desired meal was out of her reach. The grown-ups were talking. Bunny didn't want to interrupt them. Because of that she concentrated and transformed the dish to a dish with feet. The dish walked to her. She took some of the food and sent the dish back. Then she transformed it back to the original form. She didn't recognize the stares of her mum and some of the teachers.

"Little one, how did you transform the dish?" asked Sirius.

"Don't know. I couldn't reach it, then I thought it would be great when it had legs. Mummy showed us this trick last week. Was it wrong?"

"No, angel. It was great." said Lily and caressed Bunnys cheek.

"Unbelievable, I haven't seen a child with such magic control." whispered Sirius.

After the dinner, Dumbledore rose to his feet and started his speech.

"Welcome back to the new school year. There are some changes, this year. Please welcome the new teachers Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. Mrs. Tenou takes over the fly training for the first years. Second to seventh year will have physical training with her twice a week. We decided that it is important to train the body alongside the mind. Mrs. Kaiou teaches divinition alongside with Mrs. Trelwany. They are specialized on different methods. Each of them teach a half year of each class level. In addition, Mrs. Kaiou offers music as optional class. Please, tell your head of the house, if you are interested. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for all students. Each student who goes in the forest will be punished severe. I wish you a successful school year. Please, follow your prefect or your heads of the house to your dormitories."

* * *

An hour after the dinner, all teachers were sitting in Dumbledores office.

"I requested that meeting to talk about Serenity. I think all of you have realized that she is special." said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean Albus?" asked Flitwick.

"She is very powerful. She isn't a wizard, but a sorceress. As you know sorcerer or sorceress are rare. They are descendants of inhabitants of the planets from the Silver Millennium. What I will tell you now, mustn't leave this room. You know that I have investigated the memories of the fateful night. Lord Voldemort haven't been killed or expulsed by a ward from me. Bunny has driven him off. A silver light burst from her and Lord Voldemort vanished. That means she is a Lunarian. I suspect that she is the reincarnation of the Lunarian princess Serenity." told Dumbledore.

"Impossible, how can I give birth to a Lunarian. I don't know of any Lunarian blood in my or James bloodline." asked Lily.

"Reincarnations have their own rules. I have invited Haruka and Michiru because they are sorceresses. Haruka is an Uranian and Michiru a Neptunian. They will help to train Serenity." said Dumbledore.

"Bunny is the reincarnated princess." told Haruka.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Sirius.

"I remember her. I'm the reincarnated princess of Uranus. Michiru and I were reborn with her before, hundert years ago. We couldn't save her. She died, before she could fulfill her destiny."

Suddenly, a portal appeared in the office. A woman came out of the portal. The woman wore a short mini skirt and had a staff in the hand. Some of the present wizards drew their wands.

"Ahh, Sailor Pluto. As usual, you come to the right time. I have expected you." said Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Dumbledore. You know me too well." smiled Pluto.

"Who is this?" asked Snape.

"I'm Sailor Pluto, guardian of time and space. I was nominated from Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium to protect the time gates. You are right. Serenity Potter is the reincarnation of princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. She is more powerful than before. The inner senshis weren't reborn with her this time. They have failed twice to protect her, because of that Serenity has inherited the powers of the inner senshis." explained Pluto.

"What are inner senshis?" interrupted Sirius.

"The inner senshis were the princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury. They vowed to protect Serenity. In their last life, they were known as sailor senshis in Tokyo. In any case, you have to train Serenity to use her powers. Michiru and Haruka will help you. Lord Voldemort is not dead. At the moment, he is weak. But he will gain power in the next years. Then he will come after Serenity and Harry. He recognized the lunar power, but he don't know who is the Lunarian. That means you have to train both, Harry and Serenity. Harry isn't as powerful as Serenity, but the Potter bloodline is strong. They are descendants from Gryffindor. I have to go back to the time gates. Haruka and Michiru are able to contact me."

A portal appeared and Pluto walked through.

"That was interesting. Little one is a princess." said Sirius.

"As Pluto explained, Bunny is very powerful. We need to train her, but we have to be very careful. She is only 7. Some of you have seen her transfiguration of the dish during the feast. I think that she is able to copy most of the spells and use them without wand. We have to be attentive which spell we are using in front of her. Any ideas about her training?" said Dumbledore.

"It is possible that some of her powers will break through. Probably, when she has strong feelings like anger or when she is stressed. Pluto told us that she got the power of the inner senshis, that means she is or will be able to control fire, ice, light, lightning and plants. We have to show her how to control these powers in addition to her lunar powers. Meditation would be helpful." said Michiru.

"It is important to train her body as well that will help with the control. I'd like to train her in hand-to-hand combat that she can defend herself. We should train Harry and Bunny together, if it is possible. Then they can help each other." said Haruka.

"But she is only a small child, my sweet little girl. Should we really train her with 7 years?" asked Lily.

"Lily, I understand, what you mean. But she has many powers and we don't want her to loose control. Lord Voldemort will come back. He will come after Bunny and Harry. He has experienced her power and he will want to use this power. We will discuss each step. Then you can decide whether we ask too much of her." said Dumbledore.

"Lily, it will be ok. She is a smart girl and loves to learn new things." said Snape.

"Please, collect some ideas about what we shall teach both, Harry and Serenity, and how we shall teach it. We will discuss it next week. Good Night." said Dumbledore.

Lily left the office and walked towards her dormitory.

"Lily, wait." called Snape.

Snape walked to her and hugged her.

"Everything will be ok, Love." whispered Snape and kissed her forehead.

Lily relaxed and hugged him back.

"I don't know, what to do. I have known that she was different. But I haven't expected that. Then the threat of Voldemort. My babies…" wept Lily.

"Shh, I will support you… Everyone in Hogwarts loves you and the children. They will help you as well."

"Thank you, Sev. I needed this. Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course."

They kissed and walked to Lilys dormitory.

* * *

Now it is up to all of you to decide some aspects of the story:

Relationships:

I'm open for Bunny, but not for Ron.

Bunny / Fred or George

Bunny / Draco

Bunny / ?

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	3. Childhood - Chapter 2

Harry &amp; Bunny are 8 – it is spring

Enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

_text_ – telepathy

* * *

Bunny and Harry were training in the room of requirements hand-to-hand combat. Haruka was watching them. She corrected them, when she saw wrong moves and gave tips to optimize their styles. The twins have learned the basics of hand-to-hand combat, in the last 18 months. Haruka was proud of them. They have learned faster than she had expected. Both kids loved the training with Haruka.

"Stop, it's enough for today. Remember your meditation lesson with Michiru this afternoon. Dismissed." said Haruka.

"Ok, Haruka."

Harry and Bunny bowed to each other and stormed out of the room. The training over the last months had strengthened the link between the twins. They were able to communicate telepathically.

_What shall we do till lunch?_ asked Harry.

_Let's visit Hagrid. He has got a new pet._ answered Bunny.

Harry walked to a statue and said the password. The status moved and uncovered a hidden passageway. They went in and press the stone to move the statue back. Siri had shown them a lot of secret passages. He had also shown them the marauders map. It was a map of the complete castle with most of the secret passages. The location of each person is marked on it. James, Siri and Remy had created this map. But Harry and Bunny should only use this map in emergency cases. The twins had used the secret passages that often, they had no problem to find their way.

At the end of the passage, Bunny looked through a hole to check whether the corridor was empty. She pressed a stone and a part of the wall moved. Harry and Bunny left quickly and closed the wall. They ran to Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest.

"Fang, come here." shouted Hagrid.

Harry and Bunny hurried to the garden. They saw Hagrid with a black oversized boarhound dog.

"Typical, his pets have to be big and mostly dangerous." whispered Harry.

"Otherwise, this wouldn't be Hagrid." stated Bunny.

Fang cocked his ears and looked in their direction. Hagrid turned and saw the twins.

"Ah, Bunny and Harry. Have you finished your training?"

"Yeah, we wanted to see your new pet. Fang is it?" said Harry.

"He is big, Hagrid. How did you get him?" asked Bunny.

A friend of mine owns his mother. He asked whether I'd like to take a pup. I will train him as a guard dog… I have seen some unicorns on a clearing not far from here. Do you want to see them?"

"Yeah!" squeaked Bunny.

"Sure." answered Harry.

"Fang, stay." ordered Hagrid.

Hagrid walked into the forest and the kids followed him. After a few minutes, they entered the clearing. There were several unicorns. One of them watched the newcomers carefully. He was probably the herd stallion.

"Bunny, you can try to go to them. We have to stay here." whispered Hagrid.

Bunny walked slowly to the stallion. All unicorns raised their heads and watched the little girl. But none moved away. Bunny reached out her hand. The stallion laid his head on her hands. He wiggled his ears and snorted. She petted his head.

"Hey beautiful."

The other unicorns surrounded her. Some of them nudged her. Bunny giggled and started to pet each of them. A foal plucked her robes and she hugged it.

"Hey, little one. You're cute and fluffy."

Bunny was happy and content. She didn't recognize that flowers grew in a unnatural speed all over the clearing. She was in the center of the flowers. Hagrid saw it and planned to tell this Dumbledore. Dumbledore told them to look out for such phenomenon and to report it to him. After a few minutes, Bunny petted the foal the last time.

"I have to go now. I hope that I will see you again."

The foal nipped on her robes. Bunny turned and walked back to Hagrid and Harry. She gave Hagrid a hug.

"Thank you, Hagrid. This was great. Can we come back soon?"

Hagrid petted her head and smiled.

"Sure, Bunny. Let's head back. It's lunch time."

They walked back to Hagrid's hut. Charlie Weasley was near the hut.

"Hey Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Hagrid. I have heard that you have a new pet and I want to see it."

"Fang, come here."

Fang ran to Hagrid. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Nice dog."

"Yeah, but I have to train him more."

"I'm curious. I will come back when I have more time. Then I want to know more about the training."

"Ok, do you know Harry and Bunny?"

"You are the twins from Mrs. Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes." answered Bunny.

"How old are you?"

"8 years." said Bunny.

"My youngest brothers, Ron is 8, too. He will be in the same year as you. Do you want to meet him sometime?"

"Yeah!" squeaked Bunny.

"Sure." answered Harry.

"Ok, we can ask your mother later."

"I'm heading back. See you guys."

"Wait, we come with you. Mum told us to come to the Great Hall, today." said Bunny.

"Ok, see you." said Hagrid.

Charlie, Bunny and Harry went back to the castle and walked into the Great Hall. Charlie escorted the twins to the teacher table.

"Mummy, mummy, we saw unicorns. I could pet some of the unicorns. There was a foal. It was so fluffy and cute." blurted Bunny.

Nearly all teachers smiled at Bunny. Some of the students near the teacher tables starred at the bundle of energy.

"Calm down, little one. I hope that Hagrid was with you." asked Lily.

"Of course. We mustn't go alone in the forest."

"Ok, sweet angel… Mr. Weasley, do you need something?" asked Lily.

"Mrs. Potter, Hagrid introduced me to your kids. Ron, my youngest brother, has the same age. I asked Harry and Bunny whether they want to meet him sometime. They are interested. If this is ok with you, I'd like to ask my mother about it."

"Please, mummy, please." begged Bunny with big eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes about her antics.

"Sure, sounds good. Unfortunately, they don't meet many children in their age. Please ask your mother. She can send me an owl." said Lily.

"Ok."

Charlie went to his friend on the Gryffindor table.

* * *

_Where are you? We have meditation lesson with Michiru._ asked Harry.

_Coming. I will be there in a few minutes._ answered Bunny.

Harry entered the classroom from Michiru.

"Hello Michiru, Bunny will come in a few minutes."

"Hello Harry. It's ok. We will start water reading today. Could you please prepare two bowls with water."

Harry took two bowls from a cupboard and put them on a table. As he filled them with water, Bunny burst in the room.

"Hello Michiru, sorry that I'm late." said Bunny breathlessly.

"It's ok. Harry prepared a bowl for you. Today, we start with water reading. You need to be in trance for the water reading. Sit down in front of a bowl. You have to look at the water the complete time. If you reach the state of trance, you should be able to see pictures that show the past, present or future. You learned to reach the state of trance the last few weeks. You should be able to do it on your own. Take so much time as you need. Probably, you will need a few sessions, before you are able to see something. Do you have any questions." described Michiru.

"No." answered both.

"Ok, then start."

Harry and Bunny were staring at their bowls. They slowed down their breathing. After a few minutes, they were in a state of trance. Michiru was proud of the twins. She knew adults that needed significant more time to reach a state of trance. Michiru had trained them for nearly 18 months. First, she had thought it would be difficult for kids in their age, but they had been interested from the start.

After an hour, the breathing of Harry sped up. This was a sign that he was leaving his trance. After a few minutes, he stretched his stiff body. Then he stood up. Michiru motioned him to come to her and Harry walked to her.

"Did you see anything?"

"No, unfortunately not. How long?"

"An hour. I'm proud of you. You have reached the trance very fast. As I said before, normally you need several sessions before you are able to see anything."

"It's ok. Your lessons always help me to relax and to structure my thoughts."

"That's great. Do you want to stay?"

"Yes."

Both looked to Bunny and saw that she grimaced with pain. Before Michiru could say anything, Harry went to her and touched her shoulder.

_STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!_

Harry could see incoherent pictures. It was too much for Harry. He fell down on his knees and cried in agony. His hand still clasped her shoulder.

"Damn… Expecto Patronum" said Michiru.

A dolphin patronus appeared.

"Kano go to Haruka. Tell her that she has to come to my classroom immediately. Hurry up."

Kano flew away.

Trance – Bunny POV

After a while I could see something in the water. It was like a film, not only pictures. I saw a glorious palace and a beautiful garden. In the garden was a girl that looked like me, maybe 12 years. The girl wore a white ankle-length dress with a golden border. On her forehead was a golden half moon. The girl was sitting on a bench and was looking at a planet, a blue big planet. 'Could this be earth? But where is this girl.' thought I. The scene changed.

A girl that looked like me, maybe 15 years old, was walking down a street. She rescued a black cat from several kids. A plaster was on the forehead of the cat. The girl took of the plaster. A golden moon was on the forehead of the cat. The scene changed.

The girl of the first vision was walking in a room. On the other side of the room was a throne. A woman who resembled the girl was sitting in the throne. She had silver-lavender hair and a golden half moon on her forehead. On the right side of the throne was the black cat of the second vision and on the left side was a white cat. The white cat had also a golden half moon on the forehead. The girl walked to the right side of the throne and turned to the door. Four girls were walking to the throne. The girls wore strange outfits that reminded me of sailor clothes. They wore mini skirts with bodies and gloves in different colors. The outfits looked like uniforms. The girls bowed to the queen. The scene changed.

Now, I could only see pictures. They changed in a rapid speed. The pictures were about the two girls that looked like me. I could see fights, monsters, a man with black hairs. It was too much. I tried to get out of the trance, but I couldn't. 'STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!'

The pictures didn't stop. Suddenly, I could feel me brother. I was happy that I was not alone any longer.

_Shh Bunny, calm down. I'm here with you. You're not alone._

_Harry? Please help me. I can't stop the pictures._

_Concentrate on me, on my voice. You need to get out of the trance. We start with the breathing. Breath in… and out… in… out. That's good. Keep that rhythm. You can feel your toes, feet, your legs, your torso, your arms and hands... The next time when you breath in, you open your eyes._

End of trance

Harry and Bunny opened their eyes at the same time. Both had a golden half moon on their forehead. Haruka and Michiru were in front of them. Harry stood up. His knees were hurting. 'How long was he in the vision with Bunny?' thought Harry. Bunny stretched her body. Michiru crushed both children to her body.

"Are you alright? What did happen?" asked she.

"Can't breath." said Bunny.

"Sorry." said Michiru and released both.

"I saw several visions. At the beginning, they were controlled, but then there were only pictures and they changed quickly. I tried to leave the trance, but I couldn't. Harry came and helped me to leave the trance." wept Bunny.

"Shh. Everything is ok." said Michiru and petted her head, "I'm so sorry. I thought that you could handle it."

Michiru started to cry. Bunny and Michiru hugged each other. After a few minutes, they calmed down.

"I hope that you aren't frightened of water reading after this experience."

"No, it is ok. Maybe, Harry and I can try it together next time."

"We will see… What did you see?"

Bunny told them of her visions.

* * *

After dinner all teachers were sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"Today, happened several extraordinary events that we have to discuss. Hagrid told me that he was with Harry and Bunny on a clearing in the forest to watch unicorns. All unicorns surrounded Bunny and then flowers were growing all over the clearing with Bunny as center. I think that she used intentionally one of her senshi powers to grow these flowers. Michiru could you please explain the second incident." said Dumbledore.

"As discussed with you all, I started with water reading today. Both reached the state of trance quickly without any problem. After an hour, Harry left the trance. He couldn't see anything. A few minutes later, Bunny grimaced in pain. Harry touched her shoulder and cried in agony. He wasn't responsive. I think that he joined Bunny in her visions. I created my patronus and sent it to fetch Haruka. I watched Harry and Bunny carefully. Suddenly, on the foreheads of both appeared a golden half moon, the emblem of the lunar royal house. Haruka came in the room. We discussed how to proceed, because it can hurt a person when the trance is disrupted. Fortunately, they came back on their own. Bunny was a little bit shaken, but calmed after a few minutes. She told us about her visions. She saw memories of her two previous lifes." explained Michiru.

A portal appeared in the office and Pluto walked into the office.

"Ahh, Mrs. Pluto. Welcome back to Hogwarts. As always you come to the right time." greeted Dumbledore and smiled at her.

"Good evening, all together." said Pluto.

"Who is Harry? Is he a member of the lunar royal house? I can't remember him." asked Haruka impatiently.

"Haruka, you haven't changed. As you know, Apollo was the father of princess Serenity. Unfortunately, he died during a battle, when she was two years old. Queen Serenity was depressed. Some years later, she met Godric Gryffindor. They fell in love immediately and married after a few months. Their son was born a year after the marriage. They named him Albus. Despite the age difference, Serenity and Albus shared a deep bond. Harry is the reincarnation of Albus. But this time he is her twin and not her younger brother. He is the direct heir of Gryffindor, but he is also a Lunarian. As I told you before, he will be powerful. Godric and Albus were in Hogwarts during the downfall of the Silver Millennium. Albus was too young to participate in the ball of the fateful night. Godric ran late and was blocked somehow. He couldn't get to the moon. Godric and Albus survived the downfall of the Silver Millennium. They grieved but lived their life. Fate and Destiny decided to reincarnate Albus with his sister, as a protector." explained Pluto.

"That means, he has also lunar powers." asked Snape.

"Yes. That's why I told you to train them both." said Pluto.

"You haven't changed as well. You're cryptic and don't tell all information at once. Why haven't you told us before." asked Haruka smiling.

"It wasn't necessary." answered Pluto.

"Hmpf." mumbled Haruka.

"Before I forget." said Pluto.

Pluto summoned a portal. A black and a white cat walked out. Both had a golden half moon on their foreheads.

"These are Luna and Artemis. They were guardians of princess Serenity and advisors of Queen Serenity. They will help with the training of Harry and Serenity." explained Pluto.

Luna hopped on Michiru's lap and Artemis on Haruka's. They petted the cats.

"Hi Luna and Artemis. We haven't seen each other in a long time. What have you done the whole time." said Haruka.

"Hi Michiru and Haruka. We have been waiting for the princess. We knew that she will be reincarnated." answered Luna.

"This time, it was only a half century." said Artemis.

"Ok, I will leave now. Until the next time." said Pluto and left through a portal.

"Luna and Artemis, are you up-to-date?" asked Michiru.

"Yes, Pluto briefed us." answered Luna.

"Bunny has seen you in her visions. Maybe, Harry has seen you, too. How shall we explain you to them? Shall we explain them their past lifes?" asked Michiru.

"Bunny used one of the senshi powers today. Shall we start to train the senshi powers?" asked Haruka.

"We want to watch them the next few days out of eyeshot. Then we can discuss these topics. I'm responsible for Harry and Luna for Bunny. Any comments?" said Artemis.

"Ok, then we will meet in a few days. Good night." said Dumbledore.

* * *

Unfortunately, I can't imitate Hagrid's dialect. I hope this is ok.

Relationships:

I'm open for Bunny, but not for Ron.

Bunny / Fred or George: 0

Bunny / Draco: 1

Bunny / ?

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	4. Childhood - Chapter 3

Thank you all for your feedback. Here are some comments.

Sakura Lisel:

I have thought about your review. You are right. I have decided to avoid Ginny and Ron as far as possible. I decided to pair Bunny / Draco. The relationships for Harry and Hermione are still open, but I don't think Harry and Hermione fit together.

Harry &amp; Bunny are 8 – it is spring

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

_text_ – telepathy

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_Previously_

_Luna hopped on Michiru's lap and Artemis on Haruka's. They petted the cats._

"_Hi Luna and Artemis. We haven't seen each other in a long time. What have you done the whole time." said Haruka._

"_Hi Michiru and Haruka. We have been waiting for the princess. We knew that she will be reincarnated." answered Luna._

"_This time, it was only a half century." said Artemis._

"_Ok, I will leave now. Until the next time." said Pluto and left through a portal._

"_Luna and Artemis, are you up-to-date?" asked Michiru._

"_Yes, Pluto briefed us." answered Luna._

"_Bunny has seen you in her visions. Maybe, Harry has seen you, too. How shall we explain you to them? Shall we explain them their past lifes?" asked Michiru._

"_Bunny used one of the senshi powers today. Shall we start to train the senshi powers?" asked Haruka._

"_We want to watch them the next few days out of eyeshot. Then we can discuss these topics. I'm responsible for Harry and Luna for Bunny. Any comments?" said Artemis._

"_Ok, then we will meet in a few days. Good night." said Dumbledore._

* * *

Now

Harry and Bunny were lying in Bunny's bed. The pictures of the water reading were still fresh in her mind and she didn't want to be alone. She was confused about her visions. 'Why did the two girls look like me? Why were the pictures familiar?' thought Bunny. She cuddled her twin. Harry looked at his sister in his arms. He was worried about her. Since the water reading she has been calm and withdrawn instead of her usual lively behavior. He stroked her back.

"Shh. Everything is ok. I'm here. You know that you can always count on me." whispered Harry.

"I know, but it was too much. Did you see the two girls that looked like me?" asked Bunny.

"Yes, but only briefly. I could only see incoherent pictures." answered Harry.

"The pictures seemed familiar. I'm confused." whispered Bunny.

"Sleep. You're tired. I will stay with you the night."

"Thank you." mumbled Bunny.

Both kids fell asleep in each other arms.

Meanwhile, Severus and Lily were lying in her bed. Lily cuddled up to Severus. She stroked softly his chest. Severus stroked her back.

"What do you think about the events of today?" asked Lily.

"It sounds crazy, but it seems too farfetched to be untrue." answered Severus.

"I wish that my little babies are normal, a normal wizard and witch… I hope that Mrs. Weasley send an owl. I think it will be good for both to meet kids in their age."

"I agree, but must it be the Weasleys?"

"Don't be such a Slytherin!" teased Lily, "I have met Arthur Weasley. He is a good man and I can't find a fault with Billy and Charlie."

"Ok, you're right. But I shouldn't come with you." mumbled Severus.

Severus kissed her. He downright plundered her mouth. Soon the discussion was forgotten.

* * *

"Harry, wake up… I'm so excited. Today, we will go to the Weasley." said Bunny. She was bouncing on Harry's bed.

"Go away!" mumbled Harry.

"No, you need to wake up."

"What time?"

"7 o'clock."

"You're crazy. Let me sleep Go out!"

"Please, get up. Please, please." begged Bunny with big eyes.

"Fine… You know that we will leave at 10."

"Yes, but I can't sleep anymore." pouted Bunny, "Let us go to the Great Hall. Haruka could be already awake. Maybe she had time for training."

Harry and Bunny did find Haruka and trained hand-to-hand combat. Then they got ready for the Weasley. On time Lily and her kids flooed to the Burrow to the Weasley. In the living room were several redheads. Arthur and Lily greeted and introduced their families. After the greetings the children went outside to play. The grown-ups stayed in the living room and talked.

The children decided to play Quidditch, three per team. Harry, Bunny and Fred were playing together. George, Ron and Ginny couldn't win the game. Harry was considerable better than the other children. Harry impressed Ginny. Each time Ginny looked at Harry, she blushed. Ron was jealous of Harry. It was difficult for him to shine with all the siblings and he was jealous of everyone who has a gift for something. Fred and George were easy and like to play pranks. Harry and Bunny get along with Fred and George pretty well, but they had some problems with Ginny and Ron.

After lunch, Harry and Bunny talked mostly with the twins. Fred and George will have started in Hogwarts end of summer. The Potter twins told the Weasley twins about Hogwarts, the castle, the ghosts and the grounds. Bunny told them about secret passages accidentally. The eyes of Fred and George sparkled as they heard about it. But Harry stopped Bunny before she could reveal more. In the evening, the Potters left the Burrow with the promise to visit again.

* * *

Lily, Severus, Luna and Artemis were sitting in the Potter's living room. They were talking about the twins.

"As we discussed in Dumbledore's office, yesterday. Artemis and I want to tell Harry and Bunny their past. We watched the twins the last days and think that they are mature enough to understand it. We also want to explain them their powers and the required training. Do you want to be present?" said Luna.

"Yes, this would be better for them." said Lily.

"Don't know." said Severus.

"You should, too. As family, we should handle this together."

"But they" mumbled Severus

"They trust and accept you." interrupted Lily.

Lily looked in his eyes and smiled. She caressed his cheek. Severus nodded.

Next morning after the breakfast Luna and Artemis came to the little family. Bunny recognized the cats immediately. Her eyes grew big.

"You are the cats of my visions."

Luna and Artemis jumped on the table and sat on it.

"Yes, Bunny. You saw us in your visions or rather in your memories of your past lifes."

"You can talk. Are you Animagi? Past lifes?"

"No, I will explain it later. Beforehand, I have to explain you your past lifes."

Luna described the twins their past. She told them about the Silver Millennium and Bunny's second life as Sailor Moon. Then she explained their powers and the necessity to train and develop their powers. Both children listened thoughtfully.

"Ok, to sum up. I'm a reincarnation of a princess of the moon. I'm a Lunarian and not human. I was reincarnated before, but died. Harry was my younger brother of my first life and was prince of the moon. I can understand that I was reincarnated the first time because of my first mother, Queen Serenity. But why was I reincarnated a second time?"

"We don't know exactly. The motives of Fate and Destiny are fathomless. But we do know that you have to fulfill a destiny. Because of that, you should train as much as possible." answered Artemis.

"I realized that the pictures of the visions were familiar and that there were more. I saw fragments of battles against monsters. I know that it is likely that such monsters will show up again. How will we go on with the training?"

* * *

The next weeks, Haruka and Michiru trained the twins in the planet powers in the Room of Requirements. Luna and Artemis supervised the training. They supported the training by giving them back some of their memories. The members of the lunar royal house were descended from the goddess Selene. Their lunar power was classified as divine power to purify and heal. As side effect Harry and Bunny aroused empathy which was characteristic for Lunarian. With the empathy the twins realized that the Forbidden Forest was sick. Harry and Bunny asked Haruka and Michiru about it. They decided to use the Forbidden Forest as test object for the lunar powers. Once a week, they walked through the forest to heal the forest. After a few weeks, they could see the changes of the forest. It appeared friendlier and brighter. During the walks they met some of the habitants of the forest who greeted them kindly. The centaurs were careful at the beginning. As they realized that the Lunarians didn't have a hidden agenda, they treated them kindly, as well.

In summer, they started to train with the powers of the inner senshis, the powers about fire, ice, light, lightning and plants. Harry couldn't use the powers, but he stayed to support his sister. As Bunny had mastered the basics of all the powers, they started the second phase. Bunny should learn to use the powers during fights. The plan was that Harry and Bunny fought hand-to-hand. Bunny should try to use her powers during the fight. It was difficult for her to concentrate enough to use the powers during the fight. Once, Harry had fixed Bunny's arms. She was frustrated and used Mercury's ice powers. The ice spread from her body and moved to Harry. But somehow Harry could control the ice as well and could block the attack. Haruka stopped the training. They were confused. How could Harry use the Mercury's power? Fortunately, Pluto came and explained it. Harry could use the link to his twin to use the senshis powers. At that moment, Harry could only use the power with direct contact. But with enough training it is possible to increase the distance between the twins. After that explanation, Harry and Bunny trained together to master the senshi powers.

* * *

A week before the marriage, the Potters and Severus were sitting together for breakfast.

_Shall we ask now?_ asked Bunny.

_Yes. We need to know._ Answered Harry.

"Sev, Harry and I are little confused. Sometimes we can sense evil emotions from you. But these don't suit you. Do you have any idea?"

Severus sighed and looked down. He was ashamed of his past. Lily took one of his hands and squeezed.

"I know what you sense. I have wished that you will never learn about it. I knew that it was only wishful thinking. I hope that you won't hate me. After I graduated at Hogwarts, I did the biggest mistake in my entire life. I was stupid, naïve and arrogant. I joined the Death Eaters, the followers of the Dark Lord Vo-Voldemort. To control the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord imprinted his mark on the arm of each follower. It is called the Dark Mark."

Severus sighed and looked at the twins. Their eyes were huge, but they kept quiet. Severus rolled the sleeve of his left arm. He showed the Dark Mark to the twins.

"It was almost impossible to escape him. I did terrible things. Some day, he started to search for your father and mother. He wanted to kill your complete family. That was the turning point for me. I have known and loved Lily since we were kids. I went to Dumbledore and warned him about the Dark Lod's plan. Dumbledore convinced me to become his spy. I tried to help, but I couldn't do much. Fortunately, the Dark Lord vanished and I was free. But I wish that he didn't kill your father… Sometimes the Dark Mark reacts. I think that is what you could sense."

Severus looked at them expectantly. Bunny stood up and rushed to him. She hugged him. Severus was shocked. He didn't expect that. After a few moments he shrugged of the shock and hugged her back. Harry joined the two. Lily smiled. She was proud of her children.

"Most important for us is that you changed and wanted to help. We could sense that you regret your actions." said Bunny.

"We could free you from the Dark Mark and your grief." said Harry.

"You only have to ask for it."

"Please, do it."

Harry and Bunny stepped back. They took each other's hand and concentrated. They directed their lunar powers to Severus. A silver light engulfed Severus. The light vanished after a few minutes. Severus was smiling. He looked relaxed. The Dark Mark had vanished from his arm.

"Thank you." whispered Severus.

The week went quickly. The wedding was in Hogwarts. It was only a small wedding party. Only the members of the Order and their families attended. The ceremony was beautiful, but simple.

* * *

Relationships:

As I wrote at the beginning, I decided to pair Bunny &amp; Draco. But now, I'm open for Harry and Hermione. But I don't think Harry and Hermione fit together. Any comments.

In the next chapter, Harry and Bunny start with their first school year in Hogwarts.

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	5. First Year - Chapter 1

Thank you all for your feedback.

Enjoy the next chapter.

General information:

Harry &amp; Bunny: 11 years old

Haruka: 29 years old

Michiru: 28 years old

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

_text_ – telepathy

* * *

"They are late." pouted Bunny.

"That was foreseeable. You know Haruka and Michiru." said Harry.

"Regardless, we have so much to do today and we are going to meet the Weasleys in Diagon Alley… We should go without them."

"Patience is important, Bunny. Haruka would kill you, when you leave them behind." said Luna.

"Hmpf." said Bunny and stuck her tongue out at Luna.

Haruka and Michiru entered the room.

"Sorry, we're late." said Haruka.

"Whatever! Let's go." said Bunny.

Lily, Haruka, Michiru, the twins, Luna and Artemis flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. They greeted Tom, the landlord of the pub. There were only a few people in the pub. They went outside and entered the Diagon Alley.

"First, we will visit Gringotts. We will meet the Weasleys in two hours in front of Gringotts. That means we have to hurry. Let's go." said Lily.

They entered Gringotts and walked to one goblins. The goblin looked cranky. He looked at them.

"Hello, my name is Nagnok. How may I help you?" asked the goblin.

"Hello Nagnok, we want to visit several vaults. Here are the keys." said Lily.

Lily gave him the keys for vault 687 and vault Moon. Haruka gave him the keys for vault Neptune and Uranus. Nagnoks eyes widened. The Moon, Neptune and Uranus vaults were special vaults and were on the deepest level. These vaults had the highest security measures. 'If they are really descendants of the Moon, Neptune and Uranus families, they are royalty.' thought Nagnok.

"Three of the four vaults are in the highest security area, only the Head Goblin has the key for these vaults. Please wait a minute, I will fetch him for you." said Nagnok.

After a minute Nagnok returned with the Head Goblin.

"It is a honor to meet you. Please, follow me." said the Head Goblin.

They got in a cart. The Head goblin drove the cart. After half an hour, he stopped the cart. They stepped out and entered a hall with ten doors. On each door was a symbol of a planet.

The Head Goblin went to the doors with the moon symbol and inserted his key in the left of the two keyholes. Lily gave the key to Bunny. Bunny inserted the key in the right keyhole. Both turned the keys. Bunny opened the door. Behind the door was a big hall full with treasures.

"Princess, I will go and open the doors for your companions. Please call, if you need my help." said the Head Goblin and bowed.

"How do you know?"

"That you are a princess? In this area, only descendants of the origin family can open the doors. This vault belongs to the royal house of the moon. That means you are a princess."

"What would happen to a person who is not a descendant?"

"You don't want to know. It is good for you that you are a descendant. Any other questions?"

Bunny shook her head. The Head Goblin went to Haruka and Michiru to open the doors for them. Bunny, Harry, Lily and the cats entered the Moon vault. In the room were different treasures: more gold than could be count; paintings; several pieces of art; furniture; jewelry; clothes. Harry and Bunny walked through the vault with awe. They found a statue of Queen Serenity and beside the statue was a desk. On the desk were two beautiful wands. Bunny touched one of the wands. It was a wonderful silver-white wand. She didn't recognize the wood, but the wand seemed familiar.

Bunny saw two letters that were addressed to princess Serenity, but which were still sealed. She took one and opened it. It was from Godric Gryffindor.

_Dear Serenity,_

_I saw you always as my own daughter. I couldn't come to help you in the battle against Queen Beryl. She blocked somehow the transport way. After the battle, Pluto came to us and told us about it and your deaths. She explained that you would be reborn in the far future. The months after your deaths were difficult for Albus and me. The grief was nearly unbearable, but we lived for you. We realized that you would want us to live our lives as happy as possible._

_Since that faithful night 32 years have passed by. After your mother, I couldn't marry again. But I tried my best to live a good and happy life. I cared for Albus and he grew up to keen and respected man._

_Albus and I could recover some of your precious things from the moon palace. We stored everything for you in this vault. I have found your wand and put it on the desk. I hope that it will serve you as well as before. I have also added some of my belongings as memories for you. Some of my books will help you certainly._

_I have talked with Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Hogwarts was the idea of your mother and she funded the main part of it. We decided that you are the true heiress of Hogwarts. On the desk is the contract that verifies that you. If necessary, use it to claim what belongs to you._

_I wish you a long and happy life, my beloved daughter._

_Sincerely_

_Godric Gryffindor_

Bunny was weeping. While she was reading the letter, she regained some memories of Godric. She hadn't been his daughter, but he had always cared for her. He had been a good man. Harry hugged his sister. He was taller than Bunny and had read the letter over her shoulder. Harry had regained memories of Godric as well. Tears ran down his cheeks. Bunny opened the second letter. It was from Albus Gryffindor.

_Beloved sister,_

_after your deaths, it was difficult for father and I. But we managed our lives. I married a wonderful woman and fathered three beautiful children, two sons and one girl. I wish you could have met them. I told them about you and mother. They loved the stories. I lived a good and happy life. I put a vial with some of my happiest memories on the desk. You can watch them in a pensieve. I hope you enjoy it._

_Pluto told me that there is a slight chance that I will reborn with you. I hope that is the case. It would be great to see you again. I missed you so much. I put my wand on the desk. I also stored some of my most liked belongings here. I will give the key for this vault for safekeeping to Pluto._

_Sincerely_

_Albus James Gryffindor_

As before Harry and Bunny regained some memories of Albus, while they were reading the letter. Albus had been several years younger than Serenity, but they had loved each other dearly and Serenity had taken care for him. The letters touched Bunny. She was speechless and didn't move. Harry nudged her.

"We should pack the things which they have mentioned in their letter in our subspace pockets. At home, we can study them more closely." said Harry.

Both packed some of the belongings in their subspace pocket: the vial with the memories; the letters; some of the books; the wands and paintings. They went back to Lily and the door.

"Mum, should we take some of the money?" asked Bunny.

"Not necessary, we will visit our vault. Are you ready?" answered Lily.

"Yes."

"Then, let's go."

They left the vault. Haruka, Michiru and the Head Goblin were already waiting for them. They got in the cart and drove to the Potter vault. Lily entered the vault and came back after a few minutes. The Head Goblin drove the cart back to the ground level. They bid farewell and left Gringotts.

Outside they met the Weasleys and greeted them. The next few hours, they bought all necessary materials for Hogwarts. One shop on their list was Ollivander's wand shop. Bunny and Harry showed Ollivander the wands of the vault. Ollivander was zealous from the ancient wands. Bunny's wand was 11", moon oak, moon dust and Pegasus hair. Harry's wand was 13", moon holly, moon dust and phoenix feather. The wands had already chosen Bunny and Harry. After the shopping, the grownups went back to the Leaky Cauldron. The Potter twins and the Weasley twins explored the Diagon Alley together and had a lot of fun.

* * *

It was the 1st September. Bunny and Harry were walking with Hagrid to the train platform. It was common that Hagrid collected the first years from the train and led them on a different path to the castle.

On the train platform, Hagrid called for the first years to gather around him. Hagrid led the first year students along a shady path to the Black Lake. On the lake was a fleet of small boats. The students boarded the boats. The boats sailed them across the lake and stopped at a small landing stage near the base of the castle. Hagrid and the students got out of the boats and Hagrid led them to the main entrance of the castle.

McGonagall welcomed the first year students in Hogwarts at the main entrance. She led them to a small room.

"Please, wait here. I will come back, when everything is prepared for the sorting. Please keep quiet." said McGonagall.

Harry and Bunny kept quiet. They knew what to expect. Some student were nervous and started to whisper. After 20 minutes, McGonagall entered the room again.

"Please form a line and follow me." said McGonagall.

She led the students to the Great Hall. McGonagall entered the hall and the students followed her. In front of the teacher table was a chair with the sorting hat. The hat started his song.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

You might belong in Moon,  
You come from another planet,  
Combine traits of houses,  
To strive the union of wizards.

Rising of house Moon,  
Which was lost for centuries,  
Restore Hogwarts former shine  
And heal the wizard world.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The complete hall was quiet. No one was clapping. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. After a few moments, others joined. 'This tricky hat, I should have known. I think we should start the sorting with the Potters. I'm curious what will happen.' thought Dumbledore. McGonagall looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"We will start with the sorting. Potter, Serenity." said Dumbledore.

Bunny walked to the stool and put the hat on her head.

_Welcome princess Serenity. I have waited centuries for your return. Godric told me that you would be reborn. You are the heiress of Hogwarts, but also from house Moon. With you it will be revived and will initiate some changes. Pluto gave me something for you. I have protected it. You need to fetch it from my body._

"MOON"

"There is no house Moon." some students shouted.

Bunny stood up and put her hand in the hat. She touched a small and round object. Suddenly, she sensed power, a big amount of power. A silver light engulfed her. Bunny could feel that her body changed. As the light vanished, she was in her princess form. Her hair was longer than before and touched the ground. On her forehead was the golden half moon visible. Two white wings were attached on her shoulder blades. The wings were outstretched. She wore a white gown with a golden border. The silver crystal was flowing in front of her. She was hovering a few feet above the ground.

* * *

The song of the hat is from the first book, but I added two verses to the song.

It is a good cliffhanger. I promise to update soon.

Relationships:

I'm still open for Harry and Hermione. But I don't think Harry and Hermione fit together. Any comments?

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	6. First Year - Chapter 2

Thank you all for your feedback.

Enjoy the next chapter.

General information:

Harry &amp; Bunny: 11 years old

Haruka: 29 years old

Michiru: 28 years old

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

_text_ – telepathy

* * *

_Previously:_

"_MOON"_

"_There is no house Moon." some students shouted._

_Bunny stood up and put her hand in the hat. She touched a small and round object. Suddenly, she sensed power, a big amount of power. A silver light engulfed her. Bunny could feel that her body changed. As the light vanished, she was in her princess form. Her hair was longer than before and touched the ground. On her forehead was the golden half moon visible. Two white wings were attached on her shoulder blades. The wings were outstretched. She wore a white gown with a golden border. The Silver Crystal was flowing in front of her. She was hovering a few feet above the ground._

* * *

Now:

The students and professors looked at Bunny. They were shocked, but also awestruck. The Silver Crystal sent out his power in form of silver light. The light was too bright. No one could see anything. The light changed the castle to his original layout and purified it. The moon tower arose from his hideout. The power of the Silver Crystal had a calming effect on everyone like the touch of a mother. After a few minutes, the light vanished. The appearance of some students and teachers has changed. They had a symbol of one the planets on their forehead. In addition, their clothes had changed. The females wore gowns and the males armors in the colors of their planet: white and gold for the moon; blue for Mercury; red for Mars; orange Venus; green for Jupiter; navy-blue for Uranus; sea-green for Neptune; black for Pluto; purple for Saturn.

The Great Hall had been changed. The hall was bigger than before and in the middle between the four house tables was a fifth table. Above the staff table five ghost-like persons were hovering. Four of them were well known as the four founders of Hogwarts. The woman in the middle was unknown for most of the attendee.

"Welcome to the restored Hogwarts. I'm Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium. We are the five founders of Hogwarts. More than thousands years ago, my empire included all planets of our solar system except the earth. The royal houses of the planets pledged loyalty to the White Moon Kingdom. The earth kingdom wanted to join my empire, but many of my subjects were prejudiced against the humans. My husband Godric and I decided to build Hogwarts. In Hogwarts witches and wizards of the earth and the other planets should be taught together. We hoped that the children would fight the prejudices of the grown-ups. We discussed our plan with Salazar, Rowena and Helga. They joined us and we built Hogwarts together.  
After a few years, Hogwarts was ready for the students. It was a peaceful time and Hogwarts captured most of our attention. We realized too late that an evil and powerful spirit had awoken. My empire has been destroyed and my subjects have been killed. In consequence the house Moon of Hogwarts was closed. The Moon Tower was hidden and sent to sleep. The magic of Hogwarts wasn't strong enough to maintain an awake Moon Tower.  
With my last breath, I sent my daughter and my subjects to earth to be reborn in the future. Today the reincarnation of my daughter princess Serenity and my son prince Albus alias Harry have revived the house Moon. Through the power of the Silver Crystal the castle has been restored to its original form. The Silver Crystal revealed all attendee who are reincarnations or descendants of the planets of my empire. The symbols on their foreheads indicate from which planet they're coming. The house of Moon is exclusive for descendants of the planets. They possess special powers that needed to be trained."

The five appearances vanished. Bunny floated slowly to the ground and changed back to her usual look. The clothes of the others changed back as well. Chaos broke out. The students and professors started to discuss the event. The noise level increased.

"Quiet down!" said Dumbledore.

He had reinforced his voice with the Sonorous charm. Slowly, the noise level decreased. The students and professors calmed down.

"We will continue with the sorting into the five houses. After the feast, I will give you some explanations. Miss Potter, please sit down on your house table."

Bunny walked to the new table and sat down. McGonagall called the names of the first years one after another. The sorting hat sorted the students to the houses.

"Malfoy, Draco"  
_You are a son of Mercury. You combine the traits of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Your complete family was in Slytherin. But Moon suits you better and will support you in a better way. What shall it be for you? Moon or Slytherin?_ asked the hat.  
Draco was still dazzled by the event. The revealing of the moon princess was breath-taking.  
_Moon._ said Draco.  
"MOON"

"Potter, Harry"  
_Welcome prince Harry. There was only a small chance that I would see you again. Our last encounter was centuries ago. It is a pleasure to meet you again. You are together with your sister an heir of Hogwarts. You combine the houses Gryffindor and Moon. In which house shall I put you? You can choose._ said the hat.  
_Moon, to my sister._ answered Harry.  
"MOON"

At the end of the sorting, nine first year students were sitting on the Moon table: Bunny, Harry, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott and Hotaru Tomoe.

Dumbledore opened the feast. During the feat everyone discussed the revival of the house Moon. Everyone wanted more information. After the feast, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for the new school year. Queen Serenity explained us the house Moon. From this year on, it is possible to join the house Moon. Mrs. Kaiou is the head of the house. All students who are reincarnations or descendants of the planets, can join the house Moon. The heads of the houses will inform the particular students. You have to decide until Sunday Noon, whether you'd like to change to the house Moon. Please, tell the head of your house your decision. These are three days, use the time to speak to your family, your friends and Mrs. Kaiou. Tomorrow, the day is off. If you're still confused about the five founders, you can use your free time tomorrow to read the book 'Hogwarts: A History'. In the book the history of Hogwarts is described. The five founders are described in the book as well, but wizards and witches ignored the facts for several centuries… Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are on a sabbatical this year. Mr. Quirrel is their replacement.  
It is late. All students shall go to their dormitory. We are not sure, to which extent the castle has been changed. Please follow the head of your house to your dormitory. Prefects, please check that the students stay together. Student of the house Moon come to Mrs. Kaiou and me. All of you have a good night." said Dumbledore.

* * *

After a few minutes, only Dumbledore, Haruka, Michiru and the nine Moon students were in the Great Hall. Suddenly, a portal appeared and Pluto walked out. Some of the students startled and cried out. A few of the students gasped at the sight of a woman in a tightly fitting sailor costume with mini skirt. Pluto went to Bunny and Harry and bowed to them.

"Princess Serenity and prince Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you again. I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time and space. Your mother, Queen Serenity, sent me to the Space-Time Doors to guard them. I kept an eye on you and helped you, when possible."

"Hello Pluto, please don't use the title, only Serenity or Bunny. I remember you, but there are only a few memories."

"Eventually, you will get back all of your memories in time." said Pluto and smiled at the two Lunarians.

"Good Evening Pluto. As usual, you come to the right time." said Dumbledore.

"Yes. I came to show you the Moon tower. Please follow me."

Pluto led them from the Great Hall to the West Wing. They walked through the wing. Luna and Artemis had sensed the power and joined the group in the West Wing. At the other end of the wing, there was a door in the wall that wasn't there before. It was a glorious door. The door was white of an unfamiliar material. In the middle was a golden half moon surrounded by eight planet symbols. As they approached the door started to glow.

"This is the door to the Moon Tower. At the moment, it is still locked. It is glowing, because it reacts to the Silver Crystal. Princess, you have to unlock the door. It should be enough to touch the door handle." said Pluto.

Bunny came forward and touched the door handle. The glowing of the door intensified a few moments. They heard rumble from the door. The glowing vanished and the door opened.

"Now, the door is unlocked. Only descendants of the planets and permitted people can step over the threshold. Members of the royal house of the moon, the headmaster and the head of the house can permit and revoke access to the tower. The bearer of the Silver Crystal can permit and revoke access anywhere. The others need to be in the castle for it. The Moon Tower is linked to the Silver Crystal and to the complete castle. We should go on. This tower is nearly as high as the Astronomy Tower."

Pluto led the group in the tower and went upstairs to the first floor. She pointed to some doors.

"On the first floor are the living quarter of the head of the house and visitor suites. The doors are password-protected. The password can be set individually."

While Pluto was explaining the next floors, the group went upstairs.

"On the second to the fourth floor are training rooms. Queen Serenity told you that you possess special powers. To master these powers, you will train in these rooms. Each room is special: some include security wards; some provide a special environment. You will see it, when you start your training. Haruka, Michiru, Luna and Artemis will train you and explain your powers."

They reached the fifth floor of the tower. There was only one double door.

"This is the library. There are only books from and about the planets: for example about history, magic of the planets, flora and fauna. All books are in Lunarian. Earlier, your powers were awoken. You should be able to read and speak it. The library extends from the fifth to the sixth floor. It is not possible to take the books out of the library or to copy the content."

Pluto led the group to the seventh floor and opened the only door. The group entered a big room. In the room were two fireplaces, several armchairs and couches. It looked comfortable. The ceiling was special. It was hexed like the ceiling of the Great Hall. But it showed the solar system instead of the sky. The sun was in the middle and the planets surrounded the sun. It was marvelous. The entire group gasped at the sight, except Pluto. She was smiling.

"As you may realized, this is the solar system. It always shows the exact positions of the planets to the sun. It is possible to zoom in on one of the planet. It can show the zoomed planet through its history. The control panel is on this wall… The left staircase leads to the girl's dormitories and the right to the boy's."

Pluto turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, you should permit the access to the tower to some of the house elves that they can bring the luggage to the rooms."

"Of course. Thank you for the tour, Pluto. There was almost no information about the Moon Tower. It is astonishing."

Dumbledore turned to the students.

"Your luggage will be delivered soon to your rooms. Unfortunately, we have no prefects for the house. But you can ask Mrs. Kaiou or Mrs. Tenou, if you have any questions. Good Night."

* * *

I made a little mistake. In my story, Bunny has wings in her princess form. She has got the wings from Pegasus in her life as Sailor Moon. The problem is that she died before she met Pegasus, because the dream arc has never happened in my story. That means she has wings offhandedly.

Relationships:

I'm still open for Harry and Hermione. But I don't think Harry and Hermione fit together. Any comments?

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	7. First Year - Chapter 3

Thank you all for your feedback.

Enjoy the next chapter.

General information:

Harry &amp; Bunny: 11 years old

Haruka: 29 years old

Michiru: 28 years old

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

'_text'_ – telepathy

* * *

_Previously:_

"_As you may realized, this is the solar system. It always shows the exact positions of the planets to the sun. It is possible to zoom in on one of the planet. It can show the zoomed planet through its history. The control panel is on this wall… The left staircase leads to the girl's dormitories and the right to the boy's."_

_Pluto turned to Dumbledore._

"_Albus, you should permit the access to the tower to some of the house elves that they can bring the luggage to the rooms."_

"_Of course. Thank you for the tour, Pluto. There was almost no information about the Moon Tower. It is astonishing."_

_Dumbledore turned to the students._

"_Your luggage will be delivered soon to your rooms. Unfortunately, we have no prefects for the house. But you can ask Mrs. Kaiou or Mrs. Tenou, if you have any questions. Good Night."_

* * *

Now:

The Moon girls checked the available dormitories. They found out that in all dormitories were three beds. The beds were queen-size four-poster beds with curtains. The predominant colors in the dormitories were the main house colors white and gold. Bunny, Hermione and Hotaru moved together into a dormitory. The remaining three girls Luna, Hannah and Pansy moved together in the next dormitory. As soon as they had chosen their dormitory, their luggage appeared. The girls were exhausted and fell asleep soon except Bunny. She tossed and turned in her bed, but couldn't sleep. The events of today were too fresh in her mind.

Harry was lying awake in his bed. He could feel his sister's anxious tossing. The training of the last years strengthened their bond and they could sense strong feelings through the bond. He could imagine the reason for her tossing.

'_Bunny, let's meet in the common room. Maybe, I can help you to fall asleep.'_ said Harry.  
'_Thank you.'_ said Bunny.

Harry got up and put on a dressing gown. He left the dormitory and headed to the common room. At the same time, Draco couldn't sleep as well and was wide awake. He had thought about his father. He had tried to find a solution to explain why he hadn't been sorted in Slytherin, but couldn't find one. Draco got up and followed quietly Harry.

Harry arrived in the common first and sat on a couch in front of a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a picture with the house crest. The background of the crest was white. In the middle was a golden half moon surrounded of eight planets. The planets were illustrated in their colors and in the middle of each planet was the planet symbol in black. Bunny sat down beside Harry. She was twitchy and fidgeted on the couch. Harry snuggled her and Bunny relaxed in his arms. Draco was standing in the shadows of the staircase to the boy's dormitories. He was observing the twins.

"What's the problem, why can't you sleep?" asked Harry.  
"Doesn't it disturb you that the whole school knows about our descent? I don't want to be treated in another way or called princess. Do you?" answered Bunny.  
"We can't change it. We have to make the best of it."  
"But remember the feast… I don't like to be in the limelight."

* * *

Flashback - feast

Bunny was sitting on the Moon table. McGonagall called the first student for the sorting. Bunny started to observe the students from the other houses. Many of the students watched her openly. Some of them pointed with a finger at her and talked to someone else. She felt queasy. She had been living in Hogwarts for years and she had never seen such a reaction of the students.

'_Calm down. I will join you soon. There is no way that I won't be sorted into Moon. Concentrate on me or on mum.'_ said Harry.  
_'I will try.'_

Bunny looked at Harry, but she could only see his back. She looked at her mother who was sitting beside Severus. Both smiled at her encouraging.

"MOON" shouted the Sorting Hat.

The girl stood up and laid the hat on the chair. She had blond long hair and brown eyes. The blond looked to Bunny and walked to her. She sat down face-to-face with Bunny.

"Hi. My name is Serenity, but please call me Bunny."  
"Hi, I'm Hannah."

The two girls made small talk. After a few minutes, a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes took a seat beside Hannah. They greeted each other. The name of the new girl was Hermione Granger. After the greetings, Hermione started to ask Bunny questions non-stop. The questions were about several topics: about Bunny's transformation into her princess form; about the White Moon Kingdom; about the speech of Queen Serenity. Bunny tried to answer the questions, but felt uncomfortable with them. Fortunately, a girl took a seat at the table and interrupted Hermione's interview. She introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. The others welcomed her on the table. A boy followed shortly after Luna. He tripped over a chair and fell down. Bunny leapt up. She reached out and helped him to stand up. The boy thanked her and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

The next Moon student was a boy with blond, long hair. As the hat announced Moon for him, the students started to discuss. The noise level increased.

"… not Slytherin… impossible…"  
"… mistake from the hat…"

The boy put the hat down on the chair and strode to the Moon table as if Hogwarts belonged to him. He took a seat beside Bunny. The boy shook her hand and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. Draco concentrated on Bunny and ignored the others on the table especially Hermione. Bunny recognized that others tensed, but she didn't know why and was oblivious to Draco's behavior to the others. The next student for the Moon house was a girl. She turned to the table and walked to it. As she saw Draco's behavior to Bunny, she sneered at her. She sat down beside Draco and tried to get his attention, but failed. Draco recognized Pansy's intention and ignored her for this reason. As she got agitated, he smirked inwardly.

"Well princess, what are your plan for us, your subjects?" sneered Pansy.  
"Don't call me that. Either Serenity or Bunny, but no title."  
"You showed yourself off as princess in front of the whole school. That means you want to be a princess and I will call you that. Well princess, what are your plans for your faithful servants… oops subjects?"  
"I didn't plan that and I don't have any plans for you. I only want to attend Hogwarts as everyone."  
"Stop it, Parkinson." interrupted Draco.  
"Ok, Draco." said Pansy and smiled widely at him.

"Potter, Harry" said McGonagall.

Bunny looked up at her twin. She concentrated on him and kept her finger crossed. After a minute, the hat announced the house Moon for Harry. He put the hat on the chair and looked to his sister. He smiled at her. Harry walked to the table and took the seat beside her. He put his hand her thigh and squeezed. Then he withdrew the hand. Harry introduced himself to the others as Harry Potter and twin of Bunny.

'_What's the matter?'_ asked Harry.  
'_Pansy tried to provoke me. I hate her.'_ answered Bunny.  
'_I don't believe you. You aren't able to hate someone.'_ teased Harry.  
'_She claimed that I planned everything and wanted to show off. She asked what are my plans for them as my subjects.'  
_'_Ok, we need to keep an eye on her.'_

After a few minutes, a girl joined the Moon table. Her name was Hotaru Tomoe. Bunny thought that Hotaru felt familiar, but she couldn't grasp wherefrom.

End flashback

* * *

Harry closed Bunny's mouth with a finger.

"Shh, everything will be alright. The students will ignore it after a while. But we have to ignore it first."

Luna came from the girl's dormitories staircase and walked to them. She jumped on the table and sat down.

"Why are you still awake?" asked Luna.  
"I couldn't sleep, because of the events. I think Harry sensed my uneasy feelings… Couldn't you warn us beforehand? You let us run in an open knife."  
"Where would be the fun?"

Bunny pouted and turned away from Luna.

"Luna! That doesn't help. I calmed her down and now you spurred her on again." scolded Harry.  
"Sorry... I couldn't tell you beforehand because I didn't know. Only the Silver Crystal could revive the house. I didn't know where it was."

Bunny turned back to Luna.

"You have to understand that the revival was good for you, all reincarnations and descendants. Queen Serenity sent everyone to the earth, but she couldn't control the rebirth of everyone. She could only influence that the guardians will be reborn with the princess. That means that over the centuries some were reborn. They didn't have any help, no one that trained them to use their powers. You know that strong feelings can trigger the powers. That was dangerous for them and others and over the centuries occurred some accidents. With the revival of the house Moon, the reincarnations and descendants can be trained in the correct way. Altogether this development is good. Please try to keep your composure and ignore nasty comments or behavior. You have to persuade them that you haven't had any hidden intentions. Be yourselves. I know that you will succeed."  
"Thank you, Luna. I feel better now." said Bunny.  
"Ok, then off you go. You need your sleep. The next days will be stressful."

They bade good night to each other and went to bed. Draco hurried back to his bed. 'This was interesting. A talking cat that ordered the prince and princess. Luna, who are you? It seemed that she knows a lot about the kingdom. I have to know more. I want to know more about these powers. Maybe I can use the reason power to convince father of the Moon house.' thought Draco.

The next morning, the Moon students walked together to the Great Hall. As they entered the hall, George, Fred and Lee Jordan walked to Bunny and Harry.

"Hi Bunny and Harry. Why haven't you told us before of your descent?" asked Fred.  
"We didn't want anyone to know. We hope that you aren't miffed about it." answered Bunny with wide eyes.  
"No problem. Ron was pissed, but you know him. With his inferiority complex he is always pissed about something or someone." said George.  
"McGonagall told us that we are descended from Mars and we could change to the Moon house. Lee is from Venus and can join Moon as well. We decided to do it. Then we don't need to hear Ron's bickering about everything." said Fred.  
"Because Ron is a normal 'human' and can't join Moon." said George.  
"I want to see his face, when he finds out about our transition." said Fred and grinned.  
"Me, too." said Harry and Bunny simultaneously.

Lee and the Weasleys joined them for the breakfast. After the breakfast, the Weasley twins and Lee clarified their transition with McGonagall and Kaiou. Afterwards, Harry and Bunny showed the three newest Moon students the Moon Tower. The ex-Gryffindors were astonished about the size and accouterment of the tower. At the end of the tour, they chose their dormitory. The house elves sent their luggage shortly after the choice.

Draco observed the Potter twins from a distance. He had sent a letter to his father about his sorting and some general information about the Moon house. He hoped that his father wouldn't disinherit him. During lunch an owl came to him and delivered a letter from his father. Draco read the letter after the lunch aloof from anyone.

_Dear Draco,_

_well done. I read about the White Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium in a book in our library. If they are really the reincarnations of the prince and princess of the White Moon Kingdom, they are purebloods with much power. The Silver Crystal is a mighty and unique artifact. Try to gain the trust of the prince and the princess. I will investigate this topic. Please send me all information you can gather._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco threw the letter in a fire in the common room. He thought about his observations of the last hours. In Moon are purebloods, halfbloods and mudbloods. The princess and prince are neutral to the blood status. That means he needed to change his attitude. Draco decided to take the Potter twins as ideal for his behavior.

After lunch Lily and Severus brought Harry and Bunny to Dumbledore's office. In the office were Dumbledore, the heads of all houses and Haruka.

"Hello Bunny and Harry. In know that the events must be confusing for you. I hope that everything is ok." said Dumbledore.

The twins nodded.

"I called you to speak about the consequences of yesterday. Most likely, some of the students have sent owls to their families or newspapers. The reporters and the Ministry will be reacting soon. Please, don't speak to any of them without a grown-up. The best would be to not speak with them at all, but this wouldn't be possible. I will deny the reporters the entry, but I can't deny the officers of the Ministry the entry. But the Moon Tower is safe. Don't let you corner from any of them. I would prefer to schedule appointments with the officers of the Ministry and the reporters to control it as far as possible."  
"Is this a good decision?" asked Lily.  
"They will increase the pressure on Harry and Bunny and us until they've got information. Because of that I'd like to control it as far as possible. But we should prepare the twins. Michiru, Lily, Luna and Artemis, you should talk with Harry and Bunny about what information they can share on the one hand with the Ministry and on the other hand with the reporters. We should only share the general information, no details. Voldemort and his followers will monitor it and we mustn't give them many information."

During Dumbledore's explanation the eyes of the twins widened. Lily saw the fear in their eyes and hugged them.

"Everything will be ok. Everyone in this office will protect you." whispered Lily.  
"Try to stay together and don't walk alone outside the Moon Tower." added Severus.  
"This should only take a few days." said Dumbledore.

* * *

**Traits of the houses:**

Descriptions are from a Harry Potter wiki (harrypotter wikia).

Gryffindor:  
The Gryffindor house emphasises the traits of courage as well as "daring, nerve, and chivalry," and thus its members are generally regarded as brave, though sometimes to the point of recklessness. They can also be short-tempered. Notably, Gryffindor house contributed many members to Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix.  
According to Phinaes Nigellus Black, members of other houses, particularly Slytherin, sometimes feel that Gryffindors engage in "pointless heroics." Another Slytherin, Severus Snape, considered many Gryffindors to be self-righteous and arrogant, with no regard for rules.

Slytherin:  
Slytherins tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation. This means that Slytherins tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done.  
According to Albus Dumbledore, the qualities which Salazar valued in the students he chose included cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and "a certain disregard for the rules." Dumbledore noted that all of these were qualities possessed by Harry Potter, who was in Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw:  
Ravenclaw House prizes learning, wisdom, wit, and intellect in its members. Thus, many Ravenclaws tend to be academically motivated and talented students. Ravenclaws also pride themselves in being original in their ideas, and methods. It's not unusuall to find Ravenclaw students practicing especially different types of magic that other houses might shun. Hermione Granger, an extremely intelligent witch and the top student in her year, was sorted into Gryffindor, though she admitted that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered placing her in Ravenclaw.  
Students in Ravenclaw can also be quirky and possess unusual intellectual interests. Ravenclaws generally accept and celebrate these eccentrics.

Hufflepuff:  
Students belonging to this house are known to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, honest and rather impartial. It may be that due to their values, Hufflepuffs are not as competitive as the other houses, or are more modest about their accomplishments. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its membersments.  
Hufflepuff appears to have the least rivalry with the other houses, except in Quidditch, although the Triwizard Tournament did temporarily put a great deal of strain on the relationship between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, due to unusual circumstances of the selection of both Gryffindor student Harry Potter and Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory as Champions.

Moon:  
Students of house Moon don't have specific traits. They combine traits of one or more of the other houses.

**Members of house Moon:**

Moon**  
**Serenity Potter: 1st year; combines traits of all four houses  
Harry Potter: 1st year; combines traits of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff

Mercury**  
**Hermione Granger: 1st year; combines traits of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
Draco Malfoy: 1st year; combines traits of Slytherin and Ravenclaw

Mars**  
**Fred Weasley: 3rd year; combines traits of Gryffindor and Slytherin  
George Weasley: 3rd year; combines traits of Gryffindor and Slytherin  
Pansy Parkinson: 1st year; combines traits of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw

Jupiter**  
**Neville Longbottom: 1st year; combines traits of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

Venus**  
**Luna Lovegood: 1st year; combines traits of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff  
Hannah Abbott: 1st year; combines traits of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff  
Lee Jordan: 3rd year; combines traits of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

Neptune**  
**Angelina Johnsson: 3rd year; combines traits of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

Uranus**  
**Cedric Diggory: 3rd year; combines traits of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

Saturn**  
**Hotaru Tomoe: 1st year; combines traits of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw

Pluto**  
**-

Relationships:

I'm still open for Harry and Hermione. But I don't think Harry and Hermione fit together. Any comments?

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	8. First Year - Chapter 4

Thank you all for your feedback.

Enjoy the next chapter.

General information:

Harry &amp; Bunny: 11 years old

Haruka: 29 years old

Michiru: 28 years old

Disclaimer:

I do not own SM or Harry Potter.

Conventions:

"text" - speech

'text' - thoughts

'_text'_ – telepathy

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_They will increase the pressure on Harry and Bunny and us until they've got information. Because of that I'd like to control it as far as possible. But we should prepare the twins. Michiru, Lily, Luna and Artemis, you should talk with Harry and Bunny about what information they can share on the one hand with the Ministry and on the other hand with the reporters. We should only share the general information, no details. Voldemort and his followers will monitor it and we mustn't give them many information."_

_During Dumbledore's explanation the eyes of the twins widened. Lily saw the fear in their eyes and hugged them._

"_Everything will be ok. Everyone in this office will protect you." whispered Lily.  
"Try to stay together and don't walk alone outside the Moon Tower." added Severus.  
"This should only take a few days." said Dumbledore._

* * *

Now:

It was Monday morning Harry and Bunny were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. The last days, 29 students from second to seventh year had decided to transfer to the Moon house. That came to a total of 38 Moon students. Compared to the others houses, it was only a small number.

Bunny and Harry were tired. Saturday and Sunday were stressful for them. Dumbledore had been right. Reporters had come to Hogwarts and had tried to get interviews with them. Fortunately, Dumbledore had organized a press conference to handle them. According to Lily and Luna, Harry and Bunny had handled the press conference rather well. Additionally, the Minister himself came to question the twins. He was a conceited idiot. Harry and Bunny hoped to never see him again. To cap it all, some of the students resented the Potter twins for the attention. They started to mock them. Their behavior had been difficult especially for Bunny and she had been on the verge of tears several times. Harry had tried to shelter her as good as possible. At the end, they had stayed in the Moon Tower and passed time with the others.

Michiru started to distribute timetables to the Moon students. Some of the students who already had their timetables groaned loudly.

"Professor Kaiou, we have a course on Saturday. We have never had courses on Saturday. Is this a mistake?" asked a student.  
"No, this is no mistake. In this course we will show you how to use your planet magic. I will tell you more on Saturday." answered Michiru smiling and went on with the distribution of the timetables.

Bunny got her timetable and studied it.

"Today, we have Potion, Defense against Dark Arts and a double period Transfiguration with Gonagall. We have always our courses with two other houses. Probably we aren't enough students." said Bunny.  
"Definitely." said Harry.  
"Let's go to the dungeon. I love to brew potions and I want a good seat." said Bunny and leapt up.

Harry rolled his eyes, but stood up. Sometimes he didn't know where she got all her energy. The twins started to walk towards the door and some of the Moon first year joined them. They arrived ten minutes earlier and had to wait in front of the closed door. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students joined them shortly after. Just in time, Severus came and opened the door to let the students in. He smiled shortly at the twins and then went to his desk. The Lunarians got a seat in the first row. Severus explained basic information to brew potions like precautions, tools and ingredients. Harry and Bunny knew almost everything about it. The last two years, Severus had brewed with them several easy potions and had shown them the basics. Severus was terrifying for most students. Because of that they were quiet the complete lesson except they were called to answer a question. The period passed by quickly and most students hurried out of the room.

The Moon students walked to their next period DADA with Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry looked forward to the lesson. Sirius and Remus had told much about the topics. Professor Quirrell was a shy man and stuttered. After a few minutes, most students laughed quietly at him. Harry was disappointed by DADA and Quirrell.

'_How could Dumbledore hire him for this position? He is a joke figure and no one can take him seriously. Why have Siri and Remy had to take a sabbatical?'_ asked Harry.  
_'Yeah, this will be a long year. You know exactly why they have left. Since we could heal Remy from his lycanthropy, he has wanted to evaluate ways to help the other werewolves. We can't heal them openly, but they can provide them with Sev's Wolfsbane potion. In addition, they will try to negotiate with the Ministry about changes for the werewolves. I hope that they are successful.'_ answered Bunny.  
_'I know and I also hope that they are successful. But too which price. A year with such a dork.'_

The bell rang and the students left hastily the room. Harry and Bunny followed the others to the Great Hall for lunch. The hours passed quickly and the bell rang to end the last period of the day. The twins decided to use the free time till dinner to train hand-to-hand fight. They went in a training room of the Moon Tower and started their training. They fought rigorously, because both needed to let out their frustration of the last days. After about 30 minutes, they finished their fight with a bow. Both were exhausted, but felt good. As they turned to leave the room, they realized that Draco was standing beside the door. He looked in awe at them. Draco had followed them and had entered the room a few minutes after them. He had never seen someone fight like that. Normally, wizards fought only with their magic, but he realized immediately the advantages of such fighting skills.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Draco.  
"Haruka… Professor Tenou has been training us for 4 years." answered Bunny.  
"I have to ask her whether she would train me too. This was incredible."

Bunny wasn't used to get compliments and blushed a little bit.

"Usually, Haruka is happy when someone is interested in physical activities like fighting or flying. She always says that most wizards are too lazy and untrained. You shouldn't have any problems to convince her. Maybe she will offer it for all the Moon students. A trained body helps to control the Planet Magic in a better way." said Harry.  
"Can you already use Planet Magic? What is it exactly?"  
"Yes, we can use it. Sorry, we can't tell you anything. Michiru asked us to not tell anything to anyone, at least till Saturday." said Bunny and smiled at him.  
"Ok, I understand."

* * *

While the first year students were adjusting to the courses, the days passed by quickly. In no time it was Saturday afternoon. The Moon students assembled in a training room for Planet Magic. Haruka, Michiru, Luna and Artemis entered the room together.

"Welcome to the course Planet Magic. These two cats are Luna and Artemis. In reality, they aren't cats. They come from planet Mau and are shape shifters. Shape shifters are like Animagus, but the ability is inborn. Luna and Artemis were the advisors of Queen Serenity and the guardians of the prince and princess. They know almost everything about Planet Magic and will help Professor Tenou and me to teach this magic." explained Michiru.  
"Hello Moon students. First, I need to inform you that we used an ancient spell on all of you. It isn't harmful, but it prevent that humans can be informed about Planet Magic. That means you won't be able to inform anyone about the magic that we will teach you. It is possible to discuss it inside the Moon Tower with other Moon students. Additionally, you are only able to use the magic in the Moon Tower. The spell was a precaution to protect all of you. Information about Planet Magic mustn't fall into the wrong hands." said Luna.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger." said Michiru.  
"Is it allowed to cast such a spell on students?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes, we have clarified it with Dumbledore and as I said before, it isn't harmful. If there are no other questions, I will start to explain Planet Magic… As you all know, there are 8 planets. The habitants of each planet have special abilities. Mercury is the planet of knowledge. Habitants are able to control water and ice. Mars is the planet of war. It grants the power to control fire. Some habitants are born with psychic powers. Jupiter is the planet of nature and thunder. Habitants are able to control electricity and plants. Venus is the planet of love. It grants the power to control love and light. Uranus is the planet of sky. Habitants are able to control wind and some are born with precognition powers. Neptune is the planet of the deep blue see. It grants the power to control water and some habitants are born with precognition powers. Pluto is the planet of time. It grants the power to control time and space and to have precognitions. Saturn is the planet of silence. Habitants are able to control death and rebirth to some extent. The powers of Pluto and Saturn are special and are constricted." explained Luna.  
The powers of Planet Magic are classified in the 3 levels basic, super and eternal. Your descent influences, which level you can achieve. Descendants of the royal house and the nobility are able to master all levels. But descendants of common man are only able to master basic and super level." said Artemis.  
"Which powers are the Lunarian able to control?" asked Hermione.  
"Lunarian are able to heal and purify. Any other questions?"  
"Some of you, who are reincarnations, have regained parts of memories of your previous life since the revival of the Moon house. This can be confusing and disturbing. I could use my power Mind Meld to give you back all your memories. Please approach me after the period, if I should use it on you." said Luna.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in the trainings room and Pluto walked out of it. Pluto transformed to her human form. The students from second to seventh year haven't seen Sailor Pluto, yet. Most of them gasped because of the body-hugging sailor costume.

"Hello Setsuna, good to see you." said Michiru.  
"Hello everybody. I'm Setsuna Meiou and Sailor Pluto. It is nice to meet you all."  
"What does Sailor Pluto mean?" asked Hermione.  
"Good that you ask. Each generation the royal houses of the planets sent a daughter to the moon. The daughters were trained to become Sailor Senshis. They were the strongest fighters in the empire and the guardians of the royal house of the moon." explained Luna.  
"As Sailor Pluto I'm responsible to guard the time-space door." added Setsuna.  
"Now, we will split the group and start the training. Mrs. Meiou will train the students of Pluto and Saturn; Professor Tenou the students of Uranus and Jupiter; Luna and Artemis the students of Venus and Mars; I the students of Neptune and Mercury. Please follow your instructor."  
"Professor Kaiou, what shall Harry and I do?"  
"You can train alone or you can join a group."

* * *

**House Moon:  
**I listed only known students. I will add names to the list, if necessary.

Moon – 2 students**  
**Serenity Potter: 1st year  
Harry Potter: 1st year

Mercury – 6 students**  
**Hermione Granger: 1st year  
Draco Malfoy: 1st year

Mars – 7 students**  
**Fred Weasley: 3rd year  
George Weasley: 3rd year  
Pansy Parkinson: 1st year

Jupiter – 7 students**  
**Neville Longbottom: 1st year

Venus – 5 students**  
**Luna Lovegood: 1st year  
Hannah Abbott: 1st year  
Lee Jordan: 3rd year

Neptune – 3 students**  
**Angelina Johnsson: 3rd year

Uranus – 4 students**  
**Cedric Diggory: 3rd year

Saturn – 2 students**  
**Hotaru Tomoe: 1st year

Pluto – 2 students  
-**  
**

**Relationships:**

I'm still open for Harry and Hermione. But I don't think Harry and Hermione fit together. Ginny and Ron aren't considered. Any comments?

Harry / Pansy: 1

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&amp;R


	9. Author Note

Dear reader, sorry for the long absence, but I was and am not in the mood to write a Sailor Moon story. If someone wants to continue the story, is free to do it. Please send me a message, then I will leave a note for other users.


End file.
